<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love and Sh*t by redhoodparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540487">In Love and Sh*t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker'>redhoodparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, There is swearing, gender neutral reader, i am back to my sol soft fics!, short and sweet, so be warned if you don't like swearing, soft shit!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, soft, slice-of-life Luke Patterson fic (with a confession of feelings at the beginning!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love and Sh*t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These boys swear because no teenager in the 90's in a rock band doesn't swear, and i will take it to the grave that these boys have potty mouths.<br/>this fic was requested by an anon over on my tumblr @redhoodparker-writes, and fast tracked for my darling mutual Jules aka @parkeret :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was obvious from the day you met Luke that his love language was physical touch. He was always leaning on one of the guys, or holding Alex’s hand, or using Bobby as a foot rest, or having an arm warped around Reggie. Always touching them in some way. This made things in your developing relationship both easier and more difficult. </p><p>On one hand you knew when he was comfortable around you because he would place his hand on the small of your back when you were standing together, or he would rest his head on your shoulder when sitting together. But on the other, it made it impossible to tell if he saw you as just friends, or he wanted something more, like you wanted with him. Until one day you finally had enough of the wondering. You would tell him and either way, your friendship would change forever.</p><p>Luke had walked you home after a band practice, and before he could walk away, you put your hands on his shoulders to hold him in place.</p><p>“Luke, this may make our friendship very weird but just hear me out.” You dropped your hands and took a slow, deep breath.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Out of habit, he reached forward and held your hand. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay.” He squeezed your hand. “Look, Luke. I really like you and I don’t know if you like me back and I just needed to tell you or I might just combust.”</p><p>“What?” His voice was so soft, and you pulled your hand from his. </p><p>“I knew it. I’m sorry, I should go.” You felt your eyes start to water and your throat start to tighten as you turned to your front door.</p><p>“Wait, no, Y/N.” Your hand paused, hovering over the door handle. “Please, turn back around.” Staring at your feet, you turned back. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t what that reaction meant. I just…” he let out a sigh and you glanced up to see him run his hand through his hair. “I like you too, okay? And I never expected you to like me back.” You stare at him as he blushes, your own cheeks warming.</p><p>“Oh.” Stepping forward, he placed his hands on your waist, and you rest your own on his shoulders. “Okay.” Luke let out a quick exhaled laugh before leaning down to rest his forehead on yours. </p><p>“So, can I kiss you?” A shit-eating grin spread across his face, your own smile hurting your cheeks. </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Ya know, Y/N, I have to thank you for finally confessing to Luke.” Bobby’s weight shifts the sofa as he flops down next you Luke, who has you held firmly on his lap. Reggie and Alex had yet to arrive, the latter bringing food. </p><p>“And why’s that, Bobby?” You manage to turn so that you are sitting sideways, legs on the same side of Luke’s so that you are facing Bobby.</p><p>“Because now I can actually do things during band practice instead of being pinned down by that fucker.”</p><p>“Oi!” You laugh as Luke releases one arm from around you so that he can whack Bobby in the head with a pillow. You duck and roll off of his lap just in time to avoid the retaliation, and you watch as a pillow fight ensues. That is until Bobby’s hand slips and the pillow goes flying, hitting you in the stomach. </p><p>“Oh, it’s on.” You can confidently say that you have never seen Bobby move as quickly as he did when climbing off the sofa and sprinting out the garage door, chased by you and Luke. As soon as the door swings back into place, you are scooped up by Luke with a squeal.</p><p>“Luke!” You are thrown over his shoulder as he moves back to the sofa. </p><p>“Yes, my dear?” Luke’s terrible British accent sends you into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Put me down!” The sentence is broken by the giggles, and you let out an ‘oomph’ as you are dropped, then another as Luke drops himself on top of you. “Get off my fat ass!”</p><p>“No!” He tucks his head into the crook of your neck and pushes his hands under your waist. You wind your arms around his neck, closing your eyes and letting out a hum as he softly kisses your neck.</p><p>“Ew! Gross! Luke and Y/N are all in love and shit.” You open your eyes to glare at Reggie, and you feel Luke groan into your neck.</p><p>“Fuck off, Reggie.” His words are muffled by the fact that his face is still very much pressed into your neck.</p><p>“He said to fuck off.” You relay for the bassist.</p><p>“Oh I know. I just don’t care.” Reggie made his way over to his bass and flopped himself down on the seat beside it. “I’m just going to sit here to make sure you don’t bone in the middle of the garage.” Luke groans again as you try to hide your face in his shoulder. </p><p>“Aww! Look at you two!” You press your face even further into Luke’s shoulder as he pulls an arm out from under you. You can only assume he is flipping off Alex, who very likely has his hands pressed to his cheeks in mocking. Alex’s voice is raised a couple of octaves as he pretends to gush. “So damn cute! And so in love!” Then his voice returns to normal as he drops a pile of pizza boxes on the coffee table beside you. “Anyway, food.” </p><p>You quickly pull your hands to Luke’s chest and shove as hard as you can, trying desperately to get to pizza. This only causes Luke to wrap his arms tighter around your hips and squeeze. </p><p>“Off! Off! Food!” Luke becomes a dead weight on top of you as you try with all your strength to shove him off.</p><p>“Oh my god, get off of her you fat ass.” Bobby wanders back in, bottles of soda tucked in his arms as he carries in cups. </p><p>“Oi!” This is what finally causes Luke to finally release you, and he scrambles to sit up. You pull your legs out from under him and sit up, making grabby hands at the pizza boxes as you shift. “My ass is not fat!” He turns to you, hoping for you to defend him. Instead, he sees you staring at the now-open pizza box that Alex leaned over to hand to you. “Babe?”</p><p>“Hm?” Your head whips to him, a piece of pizza in your mouth. “Well…” You hold the ‘e’ sound and Luke looks at you in mock offence, folding his arms and pouting. You press a kiss to his cheek and Reggie pretends to gag. “I love you.” You sing, holding the ‘o’ sounds in both words.</p><p>“I love you too.” He tries to keep up the hurt act, but it’s clear he’s losing the battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>